my_wikia_co_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasey
Character name is...Kasey Kasey is a wolf-husky puppy. She is a tracking-police and traffic cop like dog, a technical dog, and becomes a spy dog soonly after her first mission of a technology dog. Her primary purposes is to track missing animal or people using her tracking gear, when an emergency happens. Her secondary purpose is to preform accomplish specific tasks which seem to be difficult or impossible to perform, or to do research on something during a mission. Kasey's full name is: "Kasey Lily Brown"'' . ' '''Biography ' Kasey was born at the same time as with Shadow Kasey. She was very loyal to her and was always spending every second of every day with her. She was going to be next in line to become the packs future leader, but instead after hearing about and seeing the PAW Patrol doing a rescue one time she wants to join the PAW Patrol in some way. Then one day when Kasey and her twin sister was just one month old, they were playing out by the court yard in their wolf pack and beside trees. Clouds were getting dark, and the wind started to pick up badly. Both of the pups mother ran out to tell them to get inside due to a storm. The two, her and Shadow Kasey started to head inside, when a lighting bolt struck one of the trees nearby them. The tree fell on top of her which knocked her unconscious. Shadow Kasey stayed with Kasey trying to get her up, and screaming for help. That's when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived to help, along with Owen. Rubble used his crane to pick up the tree off her, and Chase kept Shadow Kasey back away from the scene, and trying to calm her down since she was crying and hyper-like trying to run back to her. Owen carried her on his back towards the den where they all took shelter. Ryder contacted Marshall to come to the Wolf den to give Kasey a check-up. A few months after the incident, Kasey is up and playing with her sister again. It was winter season in Adventure Bay, the two were playing hide-and-seek. It was Kasey's turn to search for Shadow Kasey, but when she started to hear yelps of "helps", she heard from the voice that it was her sister. She started searching for her, she sniffed the air for a sent, followed the paw prints in the snow, and screamed to Shadow Kasey to keep yelling so she could follow her voice and find her. After 4 minutes, she was able to find Shadow Kasey, unaware that Ryder has been watching her the whole time. Ryder was impressed, and offered Kasey a job in the PAW Patrol as the Tracking/Technologist. Shadow Kasey thought that her sister wouldn't accept, but when she did, Shadow Kasey started to feel lefted out. Soon Kasey started spending less time with her, and more at the PAW Patrol lookout and more time with the PAW Patrol pups playing and doing missions. '''''W.I.P Personality Kasey is a clever puppy. She tracks, and research a lot of things very well. However Kasey has astraphobia''(fear of thunder & lighting ), and has anxiety about it. Often she has to face her fear, but never seems to overcome it. Kasey's the type of pup that get's attention....the bad kind. When wolf hunters are after her for her fur she acts like a scared pup and defiantly shows her fear side. Also, when her evil twin sister Shadow Kasey comes to get revenge, she can be a judger, really angry, and can act like a real wolf sometimes. She does have a burning secret that She is hiding, like her twin sister Shadow Kasey, she has evil dark powers, Kasey has good magic powers also but dosn't want to let her friends know...but however she has no idea how to activate her powers. She likes all her friends, Adventure Bay, Ryder, Her Tracking, Technology, and Spy Tracking jobs, Playing which Shadow Kasey teases her about. Pup Pup Boogie, playing at the pup park, and the beach with the other pups. Kasey also has a crush on Owen. '''Appearence' As a pup, Kasey's fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. She has a purple collar around her neck, along with a badge symbol as a satellite radar. Formal/Date Wear'''-'' When Kasey goes to a Puptatonix Contest or a concert to sing at with the Other Puptatonix girl Pups she normally wears a Light-Blue or a Dark-Blue Dress with a Light-Blue Gem necklace from Owen that she got from him for her birthday. And when she goes on Dates with Owen, she wears a White dress with a Pink ribbon bow around her neck.. '''''Patrol Uniform Tracking: ''' When wearing her Tracking outfit, she has a Brown Tracking-police hat with a Light-brown bill. Her vest and pup-pack are Brown. '''Technology: '''When wearing her Technology gear, she wears a Black uniform, Black hat, Her Pup-Pad is a lighter Black. '''Spy Tracking: '''her new Super-Spy gear, she wears a light-Brown helmet, shoes, and a vest, all of which have a little bit of blue/Green trim in it. Her Super Spy helmet also has a visor when needed. Her shoes have suction cups which can be deployed to use as wall-walkers. '''Trivia ~Crush ~ She has a crush on '''Owen'. she thinks he is cute and funny. But she doesn't know how to tell him. ~'' ~'Catchphrases' "Technology is not smart enough for this pup!" (technology technician) "My highly trained paws are at your service!" (tracking) "technician coming through!" (technology technician) "If you lose something, you can count on me to find it!" (tracking) ~Pup Pack tools(tracking): Claw. tracking tablet. tracking wings (Like Skye's). built in tracking drone. megaphone. ~Pup Pack tools(technology technician): technology tablet claw ~Jetpack for Air pups uniform: ~''Work In Progress!'' ~''Mighty Pups superhero outfit:'' Kasey's Mighty Pups superhero outfit is a mixture of purplish-bluish-teal colored. She had a mask that covers her face but has eye holes on it, and doesn't cover her muzzle and mouth. The mask color is the same color of her outfit, purplish-bluish-teal colored. Her paws glows purple when her mighty pup powers are activate. ~V''ehicle:'' ◾While in tracking vehicle mode only, it can convert into a tracking helicopter. Each button has a different meaning: ◾ There's a red button with a paw-print: It's the button to turn the vehicle into a helicopter when it's already a tracking truck. ◾ Red: For both tracking and technology technician truck modes, pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn. ◾ Blue: While in tracking truck mode, it activates the truck built in tracking drone. ◾ Green: While technology technician truck mode only, it activates her built in technology device. ◾ Orange: While in tracking truck mode only, it turns on her sirens. ◾ Yellow: While in both tracking and technology technician truck modes, it activates her communication screen. ◾ When she's older, Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with Chase's Police Crusier, and upgrades it to where it is bigger for her adult body. ~'Fears:' * Stroms-'' After she got shocked by lighting at her wolf den in the woods. * ''Her sister Shadow Kasey-'' Shadow Kasey always unexpectedly attacks Kasey and her PAW Patrol friends sometimes, leaving Kasey in fear when she'll attack again. But when Kasey turns into an adult she's not scared of her any more, but is anored of her. * ''Wolf Hunters-'' Since she is 70% wolf, she is targeted by hunters so they can do a DNA test, and since half of her family has been hurt by them. * ''Shots-'' She thinks they hurt. '''Stories she appears in:' By Me: Current Gen. Future Gen. By Others: Current Gen. Future Gen. Collaborative Stories - '' [[Pups and the Big Marriage Proposal|''Pups and the Big Marriage Proposal]] - (Collaborative story by me & Everest 212) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Pups Category:PAW Patrol Member's